


Coming Home

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mostly narration, Scents, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: "I'm Home"
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for any fandom. Quick drabble I wrote for a friend, and that started me in this whole writing thing.

As the sun sets, you sit on the branch were the view to the road is most clear. You just watch and wait. He said he would be back today, but didn't say when. So you wait until, at some point you wouldn't be able to pin point exactly, there is a change in the air; someone is watching you. You don't move, you just wait. You know what to do in case of an attack. You hear footsteps then, the person is approaching. With a change of the wind, a smell reaches you and you relax. It's him. 

And so, you sit there waiting, happy to let him come to you. Knowing him, he will try to get you to go to him, but you also know he gets impatient, so it's all about who can wait the longest. You know you will win, of course, since you've been waiting since he left on that job; you can wait a few more minutes.

It doesn't take too long before you hear a small growl from him and you smirk, knowing you have won this one. The sound of clothes moving reach you a few moments before you feel the branch you are sitting on bend under his weight as he lands on it, both feet next to you. His legs bend and rest on each side of you as he sits, trapping you there, sword at his side. His arm comes around you, holding you to his warm chest. You notice the sleeve and realize he is wearing the blue kimono today. The smell of incense and woodlands envelop you as you close your eyes and take a deep breath. It's a familiar and comforting smell. Your hand rests over his hakama pants as you feel his nose press against your nape and feel him take a deep breath and a content sound rumbles through his chest and to you. 

“I'm home” 

“Welcome back”


End file.
